1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-color detectors, in particular to two-color detectors such as cadmium sulfide (CdS) flame detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-color detectors, such as CdS flame detectors, typically use two visible wavelengths to distinguish fires from non-fires, for example, green and red within the visible spectrum. The settings for these two-color detectors generally are made to avoid false responses to sunlight. Traditional testing of two-color detectors in remote installations, e.g. field testing, can be done with a flashlight with either a red or green window over the light bulb. Flashlights emitting either red or green light can determine whether the two-color detector is working, e.g. when the red light is being used the flame detector indicates a positive signal and when the green light is being used the flame detector indicates a negative signal. The detector itself, however, provides no way of determining whether the two-color detector has lost any of its original sensitivity to light generated by fires.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved testing of two-color detectors. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.